


Learning to Fly

by amoonlesssky



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoonlesssky/pseuds/amoonlesssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a ninja is never easy. Suzume Namikaze thought she knew that already. She couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I decided to post this here along with having it up on Fanfiction.net, so this is the same person, no fic stealing going on. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a ninja is never easy. Suzume Namikaze thought she knew that already. She couldn't have been more wrong.

There’s no other love like the love for a brother. There’s no other love like the love from a brother.”  
~Astrid Alauda

A breeze gently brushes past a tanned girl, ruffling her auburn locks. Said girl lets out a sigh of contentment, relishing in the feel of the cool air against her warm skin. It’s moments like this that the girl loves the most. No missions, no worries; just her and the clear blue sky, completely at peace.

Though she would like nothing more than to lie out in the sun until it dips beyond the horizon, it’s a Wednesday. So with a slight groan at having to move from her comfortable position laid out upon the smooth stone of Hokage Mountain, she slowly gets to her feet. With a small calculation using the position of the sun, it’s easy enough for the girl to estimate the time. Suzume has about twenty minutes to meet her brother for their weekly lunch date which is more than enough time.

Yawning, she walks to the edge of the mountain and takes in the view of the village. The view is one of Suzume’s favorites. She truly believes Konoha to be beautiful. Looking down at the village from the vantage point she was at, a person can overlooks almost, if not all, of the village. The knowledge that thousands of people are down there, oblivious to her; simply living out their individual lives is a humbling thought.

After doing a few quick stretches to crack a few joints, Suzume does a few hand signs. Small balls of wind form under her feet, raising her about an inch off the ground. Without further delay, the girl simply steps off the side of the mountain. The first couple times Suzume simply dropped off the side of the mountain, she alarmed quite a few people. By now, as soon as any nearby people see her, they identify her auburn locks and go about their business. 

The freefall down is another reason why Suzume is constantly found atop the mountain. It’s exhilarating. Her hair whips past her fast and she can’t help the small laugh that escapes her at the feeling of just…falling. However, the fall is over much too soon for her liking. The balls of wind beneath her feet take the impact of the fall, and she dispels the jutsu, landing lightly on the ground.

“That sure was an entrance.” A laid back voice comments lightly. Suzume looks up with a smile, locking eyes with her long time best friend, Asuma Sarutobi. 

“Girls gotta know how to keep all eyes on her.” She replies cheekily with a playful wink, causing him to chuckle.

“Where are you off to?” He questions, the two walking at a slow, laid-back pace. 

“To meet nii-san for ramen of course.” Their conversation stops there. One of the reasons that the pair is such good friends is that words aren’t needed between them; they simply enjoy each other’s company. 

“See ya later Suzu-chan.” Asuma calls when the pair reaches the small ramen shop, and she gives a lazy wave in return.

“I already ordered for you.” Minato says as Suzume ducks under the streamers. A steaming bowl of beef ramen is waiting for the eager girl and she all but devours it to her brother’s amusement. Many people are skeptical when told the olive-skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed man is brother to the tan-skinned, auburn haired, brown eyes girl. The reason the siblings look nothing alike is because they’re not siblings, by blood of course. No one dares mention it though, the siblings reactions are never pleasant to being told their not siblings.

Suzume is aware of the fact of course. However, Minato’s been there ever since she could remember. His parents might not have birthed her, but they raised her from the time she was an infant. Not having the same blood means nothing to her and Minato.

Once her stomach is filled, Ichiraku never fails to hit the spot, a mischievous smile creeps onto Suzume’s face. Her latest source of amusement was teasing her newlywed brother, and amusing it certainly was.

“So,” she starts slyly and feels Minato tense. “When am I going to be an aunt? I’m impatient!”

The reaction is better than she could have hoped for. Minato, whom was in the middle of a bite of ramen, unceremoniously spit the ramen out. His face turned a very interesting shade of red and Suzume didn’t even bother to try and hide her laughter.

“That’s none of your business!” He sputters, his face still red with embarrassment. The young girl behind the counter, Ayame, can’t help but laugh either, albeit she covers her mouth with her hand.

“Well you’re not getting any younger!” The look on Minato’s face is priceless. Suzume’s muscles tense in preparation for what she knows is about to come.

“You’re gonna pay for that comment!” Her brother exclaims, causing Suzume’s face to light up in excitement.

Minato reaches out to grab Suzume, but she dodges, having already been tensed to spring. Her brother may have been the fastest ninja in Konoha, but Suzume knew him better than she knew herself which gave her somewhat of an advantage. Could she outrun him? Not in this lifetime. Could she outmaneuver him? Possibly, probably not, but she’s going to try regardless.

“Catch me if ya can!” She calls out, sticking out her tongue cheekily before dancing out of his grip again and taking off. With a few quick hand signs Suzume activates her newly developed jutsu. It’s not anything extreme by any means and would probably be classified as D-rank if official. She concentrates her wind chakra through her body, mostly her legs and feet, making her steps completely undetectable and giving her a speed boost. 

“It’s on.” A disembodied voice says and Suzume feels the rush of wind as her brother flies past her. Minato appears a few feet in front of Suzume, a confident smile on his face and his arms crossed. The added chakra in her feet makes it easy to launch herself over her unsuspecting brother and the minute her feet hit the ground she’s sprinting again. 

The tactician part of her brain races for a way to continue evading her brother. Suzume’s no Nara, not by a long shot, but she is a quick thinker. However, she’s drawing a blank on any possible plan. A rush of wind flies past her once again and her brother is standing smugly in front of her. She doesn’t stop running. The idea hits her and she reacts immediately. Her body hits the ground hard, dirt and rocks scrape up her exposed arms but it doesn’t bother her. The dumbfounded look on Minato’s face is more than worth a few cuts and scrapes.

Of course, the stunt doesn’t keep him immobilized for long and Suzume feels his chakra signature approaching fast. The villagers hardly spare the duo a second glance, and if they do, it’s a fond one. Suzume along with her brother are well loved throughout the village, and seeing the two interact was always a source of heartwarming amusement.

An arm clamps down on Suzume’s arm, stopping her mad dash, and she laughs as she pulled to her brother’s chest. Minato’s deeper laugher joins hers and the passing villagers feel their hearts warming. Once the siblings have collected themselves, Suzume swings herself onto her brother’s back, wrapping her arms and legs around him and resting her chin on his shoulder with a happy sigh.

“I’ll beat ya one of these days; just wait until I master that Flying Thunder God jutsu of yours.” Suzume says matter-of-factly. Her brother’s jutsu is far from easy to learn, her months of practicing haven’t led to much. He’s still leagues better than her at it, which is expected. Honestly, Suzume highly doubts the fact she could ever master that technique, let along become better at using it than her brother herself. She only claims she will as a joke.

“I’m sure you will my little bird.” Minato replies affectionately, reaching a hand back to pat Suzume’s head.

The rest of the walk to Suzume’s apartment is done in relative silence, the siblings simply enjoying each other’s presence. 

“I wish you’d come live with me and Kushina. She worries about you.” Minato says as offhandedly as possible. Suzume’s living arrangement has become quite a sore topic between the siblings. As soon as Minato and Kushina married Suzume moved out. It doesn’t have anything to do with not wanting to live with her brother and his wife, whom she’d become rather close to herself, it’s just that she wants them to have their privacy. Besides, it’s not as if Suzume is a helpless child, she’s more than capable of having an apartment to herself.

“Live with my newlywed brother and his wife? No thanks.” Suzume jokes and laughs when her brother’s ears go red at her implication. “Besides, I’m more than capable of taking care of myself Minato; you of all people know that. I’m an ANBU Captain; I think I can handle living on my own.”

“You may be and ANBU Captain but you’re still my little sister, I have the right to worry about you.” Minato says with a sigh before conceding. “But you’re right. I know I can’t baby you forever, as much as I’d be perfectly content to do so.”

“Well if you hurry up and have a kid you can pamper it.” Suzume jokes and laughs as her brother groans.

“You’re horrible.” He mutters dejectedly.

“That’s why you love me!” She chirps happily before resting her chin on his shoulder again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a ninja is never easy. Suzume Namikaze thought she knew that already. She couldn't have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Enjoy Also, I'm aware Itachi was only like four during these events in canon but for the sake of the fic I'm altering ages a bit.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The beginning is the most important part of the work.  
~Plato

A small shock in the tips of her fingers wakes Suzume up with a jolt. She instinctively jumps from her bed, adrenaline pumping through her veins and the cold metal of the kunai she keeps under her pillow pressed to her palm. However, once she feels the chakra signature, she puts the kunai down and groans. Before the ANBU can knock on her door, she yanks it open, glaring at the ninja who tripped her alarm system.

“Hokage-sama requests your presence at once.” The messenger nin recites and Suzume groans before shutting her door on the ninja. Suzume knows that a sudden summons from Hiruzen can only mean one thing, a mission. She’d only gotten back from an S-rank three days and he’s sending her team off again. Not that Suzume could really be mad at the Hokage, it wasn’t his fault they were on the brink of war and dangerous missions needed to be carried out. If anything, Suzume could comfort herself with the thought that she’s making a lot of money lately.

Nevertheless, an agitated huff escapes her as she throws her hair into a high ponytail and begins preparing. Suzume dresses in the standard ANBU uniform and strategically places various weapons around her person. She grabs the mission pack she luckily packed the night before, and the only thing missing is her ANBU mask.

Every ANBU mask is unique, even if only because of the slightest alteration, and every mask is animal based. Suzume didn’t find it amusing that hers was fashioned into the style of a sparrow.

She’s the first to arrive in the Hokage’s office, bent on one knee in respect. Her two teammates follow not long after. 

“Team Sparrow,” The Third Hokage begins. “As you are aware, we are on the verge of the Third Shinobi War. Skirmishes are breaking out along the borders of Fire Country. As of late, we’ve been informed of an especially hostile group of Iwagakure ninja attacking many of our border towns. I do not wish to launch a full scale attack against this nation but the attacks cannot be ignored. Your mission objective is to eliminate these ninja swiftly and silently. It goes without saying that this mission is S-rank. Do you accept?”

Hearing the mission objective, Suzume is all too aware of why she and the two people beside her were chosen for this mission. Stealth and assassination missions were definitely this group’s forte. Together they’ve completed dozens. They’re like a well-oiled killing machine when together.

“Of course Hokage-sama.” Suzume responds and stands, collecting the scroll from the man. “We’ll leave at once.”

Hiruzen nods in acknowledgement and Suzume is gone, her two teammates following her. She knows they both have what they need for the mission, so they waste no time leaving the village, Suzume deciding to lay out the plan while moving. It takes a while to get to the borders of Fire Country after all.

“We’ll move until we make it to one of towns that have been hit. It’ll likely be nighttime when we arrive so we’ll set up camp a mile from the town. In the morning we’ll collect as much intel form the village as possible pertaining to the ninja and where their base of operations is. If all goes to plan we’ll launch our attack that night. I was us in and out of there before they even know we’re there.” Suzume says.

“No problem Sparrow!” A cheery voice calls from the bunny mask to Suzume’s right. Kai Hashimoto, a few years older than Suzume, he excels at medical ninjutsu and taijutsu, and ironically enough, his genjutsu abilities are less than amazing.

“Affirmative.” A borderline monotone voice responds from the weasel mask to Suzume’s left. The infamous Uchiha prodigy himself, Itachi Uchiha. His mastery of the Sharingan is an invaluable asset, naturally his genjutsu abilities are off the charts, his ninjutsu rivals Suzume’s, and he definitely outclasses her in taijutsu.

“Let’s get this thing over with fast.” Suzume says less than enthusiastically as she kicks off from another branch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a ninja is never easy. Suzume Namikaze thought she knew that already. She couldn't have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Don’t walk behind me; I may not lead. Don’t walk in front of me I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.  
~Albert Camus

The team of ninja had been running steady for a few hours in their typical formation; Itachi first, scouting ahead with the help of his Sharingan, Kai in the middle, and Suzume bringing up the rear. Kai is the least adept in battle, being a medic, and the safest place in the formation is between Suzume and Itachi. The Uchiha neutralizes enemies trying to face them head on, and Suzume takes care of the ones trying to sneak behind them. 

Finally, the team reaches one of the attacked towns and sets up camp after scoping the area. Itachi and Kai get the camp set up while Suzume gets started on setting up her personal detection system along the perimeter of the area. The same security system she uses around her apartment.

Utilizing her lightning nature chakra, Suzume creates thin, practically unnoticeable strings of lightning. Due to its weak pulse it goes unnoticed most of the time even to the trained eye. When an intruder passes through one of the strings, they may be oblivious, but Suzume is alerted immediately by a shock to her fingertips. It’s incredibly helpful and puts many of her teammates at ease when they sleep.

“Alright,” Suzume starts, returning to her teammates. “We’ll rest tonight. Tomorrow, we split up to collect intel on these ninja and find their base of operations. We’ll meet back here at 2100 hours and under the cover of night I will infiltrate their base and neutralize them. Itachi, you and Kai will stay outside watching the perimeter and neutralizing any outgoing and incoming threats. We’ll use the usual signal if one of us in need of assistance.”

Itachi nods in understanding and Kai gives a cheery ‘alright!’. To the tee that’s how most of their missions together go. They separate to collect intel, meet back at their base, exchange info, and while Suzume infiltrates, Itachi catches the strays while Kai stays out of the battle for the most part, him being their medic. If any member is in need of assistance, different bird calls mean different things.

One means backup is needed, one means medical attention is needed, ones means regroup immediately, etc.

Itachi takes the first watch shift as the moon begins to rise. Kai immediately falls asleep, snuggled onto the hard ground, but Suzume can’t sleep on the ground, especially during missions.

Her friends and comrades tease her mercilessly about it, but the only place she feels comfortable during missions is in a tree. Being off the ground makes her feel more at ease, safer. That coupled with the fact that her namely literally means ‘sparrow’ gives everyone a good laugh.

“I’ll take the next shift.” Suzume says to Itachi who simply nods his head in response. A few minutes later and she’s atop the branch that gives her the best vantage point to monitor her surroundings. 

Satisfied with her position, Suzume closes her eyes, but she doesn’t sleep, she never does. The kunoichi is a bit of an insomniac. Being a ninja doesn’t leave a person with the clearest of consciences. Ever since Suzume made her first kill as a Chuunin at the tender age of six, well, her dreams haven’t been kind. At this point she finds it easier to just sleep as little as possible.

“Go to sleep.” A monotonous voice says, the tone bordering a command. Opening her eyes, Suzume is met with a pair of red Sharingan eyes staring at her, Itachi having perched himself on the same branch as her.

“When do I ever sleep”? She shoots back to the Uchiha. “Besides, I’m not only older than you, but last I checked I was the captain of this mission. I think you’re out of line Weasel.” 

“As our captain you should be in top condition for the mission. Being sleep deprived isn’t being in top condition.” Itachi shoots back and the playfulness in the comments causes Suzume to grin behind her mask.

“It’s a lost cause and you know it. I’ll sleep when I’m in my own bed tomorrow night.” A lie and the Uchiha knows it, but doesn’t argue.

“You’re sleeping habits aren’t healthy.” Itachi comments seriously and Suzume rolls her eyes.

“Thank you for the input mother, but crazily enough this ANBU captain can take care of herself.” Suzume replies with a quiet laugh. “I swear you and my brother are mother hens.”

Itachi doesn’t reply, but Suzume sees the laughter in his eyes before he leaves her in peace.

The Uchiha, despite the fact that Suzume is two years his senior, treats her like a little sister. The pair has known each other for less than a year, meeting when he joined ANBU and was assigned to her team. His solemn demeanor tends to balance out Suzume’s cheerful one well. 

With a small sigh she looks up at the sky. The stars are out, shining bright and spread out across the sky, accenting the crescent moon. The night sky has always been a comfort to Suzume. Being a ninja, she doesn’t have the comfort of having constants in her life. Suzume knows she could die any day, the people she loves could die any day, but the stars and moon will always be there when he sun goes down. It’s a comforting thought.

Hoo Hoo. Turning around, Suzume notices an owl perched on a branch nearby. It looked normal enough, normal sized with light brown feathers, but its eyes, its eyes shocked Suzume. The owl’s eyes looked as if they held the galaxy within in, and the look the owl gave her was almost as if it were appraising her. Before she could make a move, the owl was gone.

Suzume stayed tense, ready to jump into action if necessary, but nothing happened, and a sweep of the area turned up nothing. After another tense few minutes of nothing, she relaxes. Once again, Suzume leans her back against the trunk of the tree and turns her gaze to the sky. Though she knows it’s useless, she lets her eyes drift shut, hoping to at least get a few moments of sleep before the nightmares begin.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a ninja is never easy. Suzume Namikaze thought she knew that already. She couldn't have been more wrong.

The family is one of nature’s masterpieces.  
~George Santayana

Suzume wouldn’t call collecting intel particularly challenging, just unpleasant. Being a kunoichi gave her a way to collect information that her male counterparts couldn’t, a way that’s taught to all kunoichi when they enter the Academy, the art of seduction. Honestly, it wasn’t planned, not this time. When entering the village, Suzume planned on playing the part of an innocent young girl to collect information, but the minute she sensed chakra that couldn’t belong to a civilian, she quickly aborted that plan. Putting on a quick henge to make herself look a few years older, she approached the ninja and went to work.

That’s how she finds herself in her current situation; an Iwa nin lying on top of her, half-naked, and in the enemy base. It’s not exactly according the plan, but Suzume is never one to shy away from an opportunity. 

She barely pays attention to the ninja on top of her, instead, making her plan of attack. Things would be more difficult without Itachi there; she’d have to worry about any ninja trying to escape, but she doesn’t sense that many nin within the base. There are fifteen, maybe twenty, and none have any alarming chakra signatures. Only one, who’s probably the leader that might take her more than a minute to dispose of.

The only real downside to her plan is that she knows Itachi is going to be furious with her. She quickly decides that’s a problem for future Suzume.

Deciding to get this over with as fast as possible, Suzume captures the nin’s lips with her own to prevent a scream, and plunges a kunai into his chest. He lands on top of her, and she moves from beneath him quietly, laying his dead body on the ground.

She drops her henge, now back to a thirteen year old in her ANBU attire and dons her mask. Suzume pulls a small summoning scroll from her bra and without wasting time, harshly bites her thumb to draw blood. The second she drags her thumb across the open scroll, the scroll is gone and cool metal is pressed into her palm.

Now Suzume was amazing at ninjutsu, was good enough at taijutsu, and was above average at taijutsu, but bukijutsu, she excelled bukijutsu. Put any weapon in her hands and she’s scary, but put her specially crafted scythe in her hands and she becomes a monster. It a double bladed scythe measuring six feet in length, and each blade is five by two. The weapon itself is black as night, making it easy to be covert when sneaking up on an enemy.

Despite the fact that the weapon is a foot taller than her and her arms are rather short, she manipulates it with ease. People could swear the weapon was an extension of her with how easily she wields it.

Sending wind infused chakra through her body, Suzume is off. She has the element of surprise on her side, not to mention she’s a master of the silent kill. Her kills are merciless, slicing through everyone she comes across, not so much as blinking as her blades drip with blood. When on missions, she’s no longer Suzume Namikaze, younger sister to Minato Namikaze, no, she’s Sparrow, the battle hardened ANBU. She’s the ninja who made her first kill at seven years old, who didn’t let it faze her because the completion of the mission is more important.

The kills may not affect her now, but they will, they always do.

The building itself was two stories high. Suzume had been on the first floor with the Iwa, and the larger chakra signature was on the second floor. She wastes no time making it to the second floor once the first floor is complete. It will only be a matter of time before the remaining ninja realize something is wrong, the eleven chakra signatures from downstairs will be gone after all.

The main room upstairs is guarded by two ninja that Suzume has no problem disposing of. Knowing that the three ninja inside the room are no doubt aware of her presence by now she doesn’t bother with subtlety, instead choosing to barge into the room and take out the two weaker ninja before they even have a chance to attack.

“There have been rumors circulating of a ninja matching your description; a Konoha ANBU with a bird-like mask who wields a double-bladed scythe. Some people are trying to implement it that if you’re seen the mission is to aborted.” The remaining ninja comments easily and Suzume puts her guard up. Despite what he’s seen, the man is at ease which only means one thing, either he’s an overconfident fool, or Suzume underestimated him. She’s hoping for the first option.

Not sensing any traps, she launches herself at the man. He counters her blade with a kantana and no matter what maneuvers she uses, she’s unable to get a hit on him. That’s when she feels the rise of his chakra signature. 

He had is suppressed. Because he was surrounded by weaker chakra signatures, his slightly larger one seemed reasonable and I didn’t dig further. A stupid mistake. Suzume thinks, angry at herself for not being more careful. The level that his signature is at now easily matches that of a jonin, a large difference from his chuunin level one from before. 

“Weren’t expecting that were you?” The man taunts, a smirk on his face as their blades clash again. “I expected more from you, this is disappointing.”

Suzume internally smiles at his words. Was he more powerful than expected? Of course, but he was also being overconfident. He’s assuming Suzume is fighting at her full power, a deadly mistake.

“Overconfidence is a deadly mistake.” Suzume says. Faster and with more strength than before, she swings her scythe forward. The ninja moves to block, but the force is too much and his katana breaks. Suzume sees the fear on his face, but doesn’t have time to dwell on it as she rotates her wrist and the second blade slices him in half.

She doesn’t look at the bodies as she leaves the building.

Suzume could feel the anger coming from the Uchiha as she appears in front of her teammates at their designated meeting spot, covered in blood.

“I cannot believe you.” He says, his voice bordering on a growl.

“I had a chance, I took it.” Suzume replies simply, not wanting to deal with Itachi’s rage, not right now.

Itachi doesn’t get mad often, he’s the biggest pacifist Suzume has ever met, but when he does get angry it usually has to do with her. Due to the Uchiha getting mad on only rare occasions, when he is mad, he’s furious. At this point, after slaughtering sixteen ninja, some barely older than her, the last thing she wants to do is argue with her teammate.

“It was reckless.” Itachi hisses back, getting even angrier at Suzume’s indifference. Kai stays away from the two, having witnessed a fight between the two before and not wanting to get caught in the middle of it.

“It was necessary. This is neither the time nor place to argue, and as the captain of this mission my order is for us to begin making our way back to the village.” Suzume knows this isn’t the end to their argument, but she also knows Itachi won’t fight her after pulling out the captain card. Besides, he knows she’s right; the middle of a mission isn’t the place for an argument.

“Are you hurt Sparrow?” Kai asks timidly, approaching Suzume. If their team would be described in a family setting, Suzume would be the oldest sister, Itachi the protective younger brother, and Kai would be the youngest. Ironic since he’s actually older than his teammates. He was always cheerful and trying to make people smile, but seeing his teammates fight always put him on edge.

“I’m alright Rabbit.” Suzume says kindly, already regretting letting Kai see her and Itachi fight.

The trip back to Konoha was silent. There was a palpable tension in their air and Kai was unfortunately stuck right in the middle of it. No one talked unless giving a warning. Suzume couldn’t help but be frustrated.

She’d completed the mission with no complications; she couldn’t understand why Itachi was so angry with her. Was it reckless? Perhaps a little, but if there would have been any real threats she would have regrouped with her team. As it was, she was perfectly capable of taking of the ninja by herself. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Everyone was treating her like a child.

Back in the village the team reported back to the Hokage, Suzume giving a general run down of the events and the three quickly went their separate ways.

At home she quickly changed out of her bloody clothes and got herself cleaned up. Not wanting to start her missions report quite yet, she decides to drop by her brother’s house.

Without knocking Suzume just walks into the house and her senses are immediately assaulted with the smell of food. She couldn’t help but think she picked the perfect time to arrive. Her brother’s wife was an amazing cook, something Suzume took advantage of whenever possible.

“Suzume-chan!” Kushina squeals happily when she notices the young girl. Suzume is crushed in a tight her from her sister-in-law and can’t help but laugh happily. This was exactly what she needed.

The two girl’s relationship started out a bit rocky at first. Suzume, still pretty young at the time, didn’t want to share her ‘dear older brother’ with the ‘scary tomato’. Eventually they became close as sisters, something Kushina secretly relished in having no family of her own.

“It’s good to see you to Kushina-nee!” Suzume responds happily, returning the hug.

“You came just in time for dinner! I’m almost done the curry.” Kushina practically drags the girl to the dinner table to sit down, not that Suzume’s complaining.

“I thought I’d heard a bird fly in.” Minato says cheerfully as he walks into the kitchen, a smile on his face. 

“You heard right.” They chat happily for a few more minutes before the food is ready. Dinner at her brother’s house was always fun. At some point either Suzume or Minato would make a teasing comment about Kushina’s hair to which she would angrily yell at whoever said it and then Suzume would make a teasing comment about wanting to be an aunt which would have both Kushina and Minato blushing.

Suzume wished happy times like this one could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and/or leave kudos!


End file.
